Eames Watson
|Home = Trenbirth |Profession = |Sexuality = Heterosexual |Species = Human |Gender = Male |Hair color = Brown |Eye color = Blue |Height = 180cm (5'11") |Weight = 70kg (155 lbs) |Affiliation = Wolfsmensch Rebels |Relationships = Zeeva Amaris (best friend) Tyler (friend) Edward (friend) |Relatives = James Watson (father) Molly Watson (mother) Seamus Watson (uncle) Aatu Amaris (spirit brother) |Marital Status = Single |Current Allies = Zeeva Amaris The Werwolf Windstorm Crew Wolfsmensch Rebels |Current Enemies = Fuhrer Agata Hoch The Amaris Family The Government |Portrayed by = A/N}} Eames Watson, better known simply as Watson, are a character in The Aeron Saga Series. He debuts in the book Beneath the Surface, the first book of the series. History Eames Watson was born the son of two servants of the Amaris family. His mother Molly, is the head cook and his father, James, is the family's personal driver. His uncle is the rebel leader opposing the leader of the city of Trenbirth. Watson and Zeeva grew up together. With being born the same year with only months between them the servant boy and the young lady started playing together as soon as they could crawl away on their own adventures. Watson's father and mother worked in the Amaris family long before either Watson or Zeeva were born. James Watson, Watson's father, were a simple hall boy before he were promoted to chauffeur after the earlier driver died. Molly, Watson's mother, started as a simple kitchen maid before she were promoted to head cook when Eames were fifteen. The usual code of conduct among the mix gendered servants where that there would be no 'shenanigans' between the servant staff. The boys stays away from the girls. Despite this the Watsons' fell in love and they soon ended up with young Molly pregnant. Being deeply in love with her and wanting to take his responsibility James asked the Amaris if they would be allowed to keep the baby and be married, so that the baby would be legitimate, and still employed at the Amaris home. The Amaris family were reluctant at first but eventually agreed due to the two future parents' previous faithful and loyal workmanship with their family. They had, however, a requirement, a form of condition. There would be no more servant children born into the household. The Amaris would not pay to feed those that did not work, not to say the hours of work and moneys spent on the possible pregnant mothers. The couple agreed and they were married. A few months later little Eames Watson were born and as soon as he could walk he happily stumbled after the young lady Eve in happy games. They grew up to become bestest of friends and the young lady's parents thought it cute and all when they were little, but as they grew up and the bond of friendship only seem to grew between caused to be a nuisance for the Amaris. It is not appropriate for a lady of her upbringing or status to surround herself with a low-class like him, a simple commoner, after all. Appearance Watson is quite tall with defined muscles as a trace from his long life of working. He’s 5 ft 11 in (180cm) tall and weighs about 155 pounds (70kg). He has short brown hair which he keeps in a ruffled hairstyle. His eyes are blue and he as the tanned skin that are common for the lower class citizens. Personality Watson has a sarcastic humor and is a bit of a know-it-all. He takes great enjoyment out of correcting those who are wrong. Watson is completely straight, as straight as a nail basically, but he can appreciate a handsome face and likes attention so when Ed starts giving him so much attention and affection he can't quite just sweep it away. Plus, he's horrible at actual normal social skills and he has some self-esteem issues with being a servant couple's son and always been treated as a second class citizen. So he just sucks it up and lets Ed pester him about things and show affection. Which he does, tons of it. Just because he's straight doesn't mean he can’t have some fun while being straight, after all. Power and Abilities Powers Abilities Watson is an expert driver and drives pretty much anything you throw his way, his favorite is, however, the Sky Gliders, because of the sense of freedom and power of his own actions it gives him. He has also gotten through an extensive self-defense training due to his uncle forcing him to. Weaknesses Equipment Transportation *A Sky Glider Relationships Zeeva Amaris Zeeva is in every aspect, but the most important one, Watson's sister. They are best friends and have known each other since they were babies. During the years they have grown exceptionally close and relies on each other completely. They could almost be considered two sides of the name coin, they are each other's halves. In many ways they act as siblings, but in many others as best friends. Zeeva used to have an "obsessive crush" on Watson, to which Watson at the time were completely oblivious about. At it is now, he knows about it but couldn't really care less about it, he just harbors friendly feelings for her after all, and besides, her crush is in the past. Tyler Tyler is the owner of the underground and illegal bar located in Trenbirth. He's a close friend of Zeeva and Watson and always takes time to listen to their troubles, although if he takes their problem seriously or answers them in a sarcastic way, is another matter. Edward Ed quickly befriends Watson when the two friends joins the rebels. He's often very physical and "friendly" with Watson, likes when he's squirm a little from all the physical attention and especially enjoys teasing with him. Seamus Watson Seamus is Watson's uncle and the rebel leader opposing the leader of the city. The two of them haven't really had the usual uncle/nephew relationship as Watson had always been in the Amaris family with his parents, and Seamus is so far you can get from a man suitable to work as a servant. Ylva Amaris Grandmother Ylva harbors a special dislike for Watson, due to him being of a low-class and the fact that they "bred" him right under her nose. It is a grit in her eye and disrespect that she could never get pass. It doesn't matter how nice or proper the young man are and how her children and daughter-in-laws can tolerate him, although they are not comfortable in how much time he spends with the young Lady Zeeva, Ylva has never liked or tolerated him and she sure shows it, never being even civil with him, because she despises him. Trivia *Watson is the only one who are allowed to call Zeeva by the nickname "Wolflock", mostly because it is a nickname he came up with for her when they were younger and is for the two of them only. Quotes "It's called a '''Lomcovak'!"'Under the Surface.'' ―'''Watson to Zeeva Amaris. "My uncle? Why would I talk about this with my uncle!"Under the Surface. ―'Watson' to Zeeva Amaris. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Beneath the Surface Characters